Roses & Butterflies
by MadeUpStoriesWithLove
Summary: JackXOC One shot. Song fic based on the song Roses & Butterflies by Making April.


The beautiful girl quietly began to tap the keys on the glossy, wooden carved piano. The bar in Tortuga seemed rather quiet tonight, which was rather unusual. As the first notes of the upbeat melody sang out so did Christina.

**I can see where you are****  
****I can tell you're enjoying it so far****  
****I would love to escape, but now I'm bound****  
****By the of burn of your eyes****  
****Looking on as I'm starting to realize****  
****I'm a pawn in your game and this is checkmate**

Every word she let from her lips meant everything. She was singing this song to a man who she loved. A man who changed her, maybe for the better. But he broke her heart, she should have known. It was one of the reasons he was an infamous captain. As she closed her eyes she saw his beautiful, flawless face. She began to quicken the pace as her fingers slid across the ivory keys.

**As the roses lift their heads to catch a glimpse of my demise****  
****You'll be throwing lies around like ocean waves throw down the tides****  
****And they are breaking on my shore****  
****And the rescue team won't save me now I'm out too far**

"_Love, I promise you. I will never let you outta me sight. At the moment you are the only lass I care for. Savvy?" The porcelain face before him nodded making him smirk. Little did she know that she was letting him out of her sight. _

_That night as she walked into one of the bars in the pirate port Tortuga her heart shattered. There he was, lips connected to one of the normal ladies of the night. Did he really just lie to her? The girl he only cared for. Maybe she was being silly and over reacting. But she knew it. A pirate can never fall in love and Christina could never offer him what the ladies of the night give him._

**It's a thrill I can't shake****  
****Yeah I know we've been writing a mistake****  
****But it's hard to erase the feelings I've drawn****  
****I was caught in an awkward silence****  
****Broken down by the sound of your prelude that you played****  
****To open our symphony**

"_Jack! Jack! I can't dance!"_

"_Neither can I love, but who is stopping me?" Christina smiled and soon her captain's arms were wrapped around her slim waist and her hands resting on his shoulders. A soft tune played in the background of a piano. She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to forget of what she saw many weeks ago. She sighed and looked up to Jack, his chocolate brown eyes so enchanting. His lips soon found her and Christina didn't want to pull away. But she did. She ran fast to her cabin and sobbed through her pale blue eyes._

**I've been sleeping with the sunrise watching hours pass away****  
****Incidentally I'm just waiting for the dusk to kill the day****  
****But now I'm waiting for your call****  
****While I bang on this piano like you care at all**

For the past 6 months, every night Christina would look out of her filthy window watching the ships sailing in and out of port. Hoping his ship would come. Every day she would wait at her window waiting for then night to come so she might see his face again. But she knew damn well he didn't care. She was just another girl he played and toyed with. That's why she ran away that faithful night that they shared their first kiss.

**So I'll waste these nights for a while****  
****But I'll be holding onto you forever****  
****And this is where my heart is cold and torn****  
****As I read the words you wrote last night****  
****The butterflies are creeping through my spine**

_Christina threw her stuff in a bag that night as quickly as possible, never wanting to spend another moment on the ship. Once she was packed she walked out and shut her door and as she did she saw a note pinned to her door. She pulled it off and read through the letter._

"_Christina darlin' I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did. Please forgive me."_

_-Jack. _

_Christina sighed and threw the letter on the floor and walked away and off the ship onto the pirate haven. He wasn't sorry. He didn't even know what he did wrong so how could he be sorry. He broke her heart, how could she forgive him. _

**As I hear the words you're saying tonight  
I'm falling for them every single time**

_Christina remembered first meeting her captain at shipwreck cove. His voice, his looks, everything about him enchanted her. She fell for him, fell bloody hard._

**  
As the roses dip their heads a little further to the ground  
There's a season change and all the pinks and whites have turned to brown  
Will we make it through the fall yeah are we gonna make it through this fall  
'Cause I don't wanna fall with you  
I'm trying, we're dying, yeah  
I'm taken by your hope-filled lines  
They're well designed and dragging me along  
I'll be waiting for this chance and I'll be gone**

A small applause filled the bar but Christina didn't notice. Her mind was to busy focusing on him. That stupid, amazing man. She stood from the piano and walked over to get a drink. As she did she heard a voice. But his voice.

"Nice song love," She didn't turn. "If you're going to ignore me I will leave now." She soon turned around making him smirk. He knew her to well.

"Why are you here Jack?" She questioned.

"Because love, that night you left I never had a chance to tell you something," He moved closer to her that she felt his warm breath on her neck. But Christina kept calm.

"And what was that?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jack Sparrow."


End file.
